Moma Mia
by XxEndlessLovexX
Summary: Penguinshipping


title:moma mia

by:kennylover

disclamer:I dont own pokemon or the song moma mia warning this story is penguinshipping!

This story starts when on a rainy had been going out with kenny and she saw him kissing another girl,her name was ellie she was kinda a migite because she was very had brown hair and she thought she was better than had told me a while ago that she wanted dawn yo stay away from kenny because she liked him but dawn refused so ellie told her that she shouldnt even bother because kenny didnt like her and dawn would be sad because she would still kenny from dawn,but dawn didnt belive her until a little while was going to met up with kenny but when she got there she saw ellie kissing kenny,and she was had noticed her and before he could say anything dawn ran off tears running down her she was running far away it started to storm,so she found a cave and heres the story.

"Its so cold,"dawn thought to herself."its so boring hey i know ill turn on my new pokegear radio feture."  
the song mama mia came on it suited how she felt right about then.

"I've been cheated by you,

Since I don't know when.

Though I've made up my mind,

It must come to an end. "

she related to that part because she wanted to end when she saw him kissing that other girl.

"Look at me now.

Will I ever look?

I don't know how,

But I suddenly loose control.

That's the fire within my soul"

she felt better after sing ing the second part an got up and started to dance around.

"Just one look,

And I can hear of the ring.

One more look,

And I forget everything."

dawn then pictured kenny in her head and started to forget everything.

"Mama Mia!

Here I go again.

My, my,

How can I resist you?"

she now couldnt think of a reson not to be with kenny.

"Mama Mia!

Does it show again?

My, my,

Just how much I've missed you."

she now found herself missing him and wishing she gave him time to explane.

"yes, I've been broken-hearted.

Blue since the day we parted.

Why, why,

Did I ever let you go?

Mama Mia!

Now I really know.

My, my,

I could never let you go"

she had been feeling sad and wondering why she was mad.

"I've been here at your side,

'Cause these things that you do.

I can't count all the times,

That I've told you it's through.

But, when you go,

When you slam the door,

I think you know,

That you won't be away too long.

You know that I'm not that strong"

dawn could remember the first time they went out and the first time they kissed and stuff like that.

Just one look,

And I can hear of the ring.

One more look,

And I forget everything.

Mama Mia!

Here I go again.

My, my,

How can I resist you?

Mama Mia!

Does it show again?

My, my,

Just how much I've missed you.

Yes, I've been broken-hearted.

Blue since the day we parted.

Why, why,

Did I ever let you go?

Mama Mia!

Now I really know.

My, my,

I could never let you go.

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

WHOA!

she could hardly stand it anymore she found herself still in love with him

Mama Mia!

Here I go again!

My, my,

How can I resist you?

Mama Mia!

Does it show again?

My, my,

Just how much I've missed you.

Yes, I've been broken hearted.

Blue since the day we parted.

Why, why,

Did I ever let you go?

Mama Mia!

Now I really know.

My, my,

I could never let you go.

Mama Mia!

Mama Mia!

Mama Mia!

Mama Mia!

after the song stopped she turned pff the radio an sat down tird,she then heard the sound of clapping,just then kenny walked towed her and gave her a big tried to puch him off but he quikly explaned that that girl just forced her lips agaist his and wouldnt get off and how he slapped her and told her he only loved dawn and how he had been so worried about her then let as soon as he did dawn started hugging him saying she for gived him and loved him too,crying onto his then pulled her closer to him and gave her a passinate kiss dawn kissed back but with a little to much force and they fell over but there lips remaned locked but,eventaly they had to seperate from lack off they cuddled up and went to sleep and left in the morning.  
the  
end


End file.
